Final Fantasy Daily
by Zuyu
Summary: Final Fantasy no quotidiano. Já pensaram que podiam levar com um Thunder no meio da rua? É suposto ser de humor, mas...
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Daily

Esta é para todos os fans de final fantasy e para aqueles que até gostam... A história passa-se como se passaria a vida quotidiana se existisse mesmo magia de final fantasy, e aproveito para dizer para não esperarem muitas referencias do F.F.IX para trás, é claro que posso inventar uma coisa ou duas para ajudar a história a compor-se mas vou tentar que não seja um habito. Tudo o que tiver entre parêntesis ( ) são notas para ajudarem aos leitores a perceber o decorrer da história.

E aqui vem "Final Fantasy Daily"

Autor: Zuyu

Revisora: Kahyne

1º Capítulo – Os bons, o mau e a outra.

Estes últimos dias foram de loucos... Só espero que ninguém nos descubra, mas o outro teve o que mereceu! Não estão a perceber nada pois não? Então deixem-me contar o que aconteceu. Primeiro o meu nome é Zuyu.

Os meus amigos chamam-me Zuru, sou um Blue mage (magos especialistas em aprender e usar contra os seus inimigos as suas próprias habilidades) que rompeu as gerações de alquimistas da sua própria família, triste não? Nem por isso, o que é triste é que ainda não sei quase nada de blue magic, o meu irmão disse-me que sempre que usasse o meu inteiro ser para prestar atenção a uma coisa - o blue charm (pulseira muito azul que é indispensável para um blue mage, é o que os deixa aprender habilidades adversárias. É também muito rara, muito cara e quase impossível de obter) brilharia e aí aprenderia uma nova habilidade!! Mas isso ainda está para acontecer...

É a cidade de Sogal e um tímido novo aluno aproxima-se da escola secundária.

– Será que ... – Zuyu olhava em volta e não havia senão pessoas desconhecidas a olhar para ele.

– Ok... o que eu não dava para uma pessoa que conhecesse – De repente um monstro enorme em chamas aparece e grita para Zuyu – VOU TE COMER !!!

– Desiste Vivi...

– Oh bolas... – O monstro tornou-se num rapaz de 14/15 anos, alto, moreno e vestido com muitos cintos

– Não caio na mesma duas vezes...

– Perde a piada quando já sabes que sou um morfo ( Aqueles que podem assumir várias formas)

- Sim perde. – Então os dois entraram na escola e foram para as suas salas. – Entããão... Como vai a "alquimia"? – Zuyu agarrou-o pelo colarinho e esborraçou-o contra uma parede

Se alguém descobrir, eu juro que...

–Não te preocupes que não conto a ninguém. Mas porque é que não queres que ninguém saiba? – Zuyu olhou-o como se tivesse a fazer uma pergunta da maior estupidez...

– A : Não quero que ninguém saiba que estou a quebrar uma das únicas famílias no país exclusivamente de alquimistas e B : Se as pessoas souberem que sou um blue mage vão ter muito mais cuidado a usar as suas habilidades. E se quero ser um blue mage avançado preciso de MUITAS habilidades e feitiços de outras pessoas. Tu só descobriste porque o charm brilhou mais do que eu esperava...

"_Flashback_"

Zuyu estava a sair de casa quando um cão a espumar da boca aproximou-se dele com má cara

– Lindo cachorro ... ehehe? – O cão salta e desata a correr atrás dele. -AHHHHHH !!! – E enquanto corria lembrou-se:

- Espera aí... o feitiço! Virou-se para trás com ímpeto e gritou: - Slo... – Mas antes que pudesse fazer o que quer que seja o blue charm emitiu uma luz dolorosa. O Vivi voltou à forma normal.

– O que foi isso? Um blue charm?! Não acredito que estou a conhecer um blue mage!!!

–Shhhh!!

– O meu nome é Vipeu! – disse enquanto ajudava Zuyu a levantar-se – Podes me tratar por Vivi! E tu?...

– Oh... Desculpa, o meu nome é Zuyu, mas podes me tratar por Zuru – Os dois sorriram e tornaram-se amigos a partir desse dia.

Fim do flashback

- Sim, mas devias ter visto a tua cara!!

– E tu devias parar de fazer isso ás pessoas!

– Sorry. Mas o "tu sabes quê" brilhou! Isso não significa que tens os meus poderes?

–Uau… posso me transformar num cão... não é muito útil. E de qualquer das formas esse incidente não volta a acontecer.

– Como assim? – Zuyu mostra que o blue charm está perfeitamente coberto com duas sweatshirts pretas (As quais levava vestido duh)

– Assim. Mas... há algo que ainda não percebi...

– O quê? – Zuyu parou um momento de andar, como se preparasse para explicar algo MUITO complicado

– Nunca fui capaz de aprender nada, e naquele dia sem querer aprendi a tua habilidade... Não sei o que...

– TALVEZ não seja só concentração, se calhar num momento "pesado" podes aprender habilidades dos outros!

Sim mas agora nem vou saber se aprendi ou não, vai ser por instinto...

Ai sim? Porquê? – Zuyu suspirou e mostrou-lhe de novo as sweatshirts pretas

Ó atrofiado... então se os outros não vêem a luz do blue charm como è que é suposto eu ver?

– Tens razão. – A campainha tocou e os dois amigos entraram na sala de aula.

- Bem-vindos – Dizia a professora – Eu sou Lintu da família Saviera, e como alguns já notaram sou uma Viera...- A professora era linda, tinha umas longas orelhas bicudas e era alta e esbelta, tinha o cabelo castanho e falava numa voz suave. – Aqui vão aprender a melhorar o vosso sentido de timing, porque não é só força, mas sim como e quando a usar.

- Vivi? Estás a ouvir alguma coisa?

- zzzz... Ham?

- Aquela rapariga não para de olhar para mim...

- O quê? Ah aquela é a Kahyne, sabias que ela é a única bla...

- Vipeu!!

- Sim! –disse assustado

- Que tal um incentivo para o novo aluno se apresentar?

- ok... – vira-se para Zuyu agarra-lhe pelo braço levantando-o da cadeira – Este é o Zuyu, tem 14 anos é um alquimista e é meu amigo.

Depois daquilo ouvem-se sussurros vindos dos colegas – Alquimista... que falhado... Já ninguém precisa de alquimia.

- Sim Vipeu, mas teria sido melhor se tivesse sido o teu colega a apresentar-se. Eu acho que alquimia é uma bela arte que devia ser mais praticada. Agora sentem-se e escrevam: blablabla

No intervalo...

- Não te preocupes eu apresento-te a todos e vais ser popular entre blabla... – Zuyu nem estava a ouvir o Vipeu, invés disso estava a ouvir um conversa de longe...

– É aquele?

- Sim é.

- Alquimista, vamos ver até que ponto é que ele se safa...

Zuyu ouvia os paços do indivíduo a aproximar-se, e tirava lentamente um frasco do bolso.

- Zuru? O que é isso?

- Bebe. Não quero que te metas na minha luta...

- Não vou beber isso! E qual lu...

Antes de acabar a frase um rapaz falha um golpe de espada à cabeça de Zuyu, falha porque ele se desviou. Vivi transformou-se num Golem de Pedra (Como se fosse uma figura humana, feita de pedregulhos e com vida própria) e estava pronto para a pancadaria quando...

- SLOW!!!

O te m po fi cou m ui to le nto. . . Zuyu preferia entrar em lutas a sua maneira. Então agarrou no amigo e este também mudou-se para o fluxo temporal alterado.

-Wow... Demais!! Isto é arcana, tu sabes arcana?(!) E dizes tu que não sabes blue magic...

- Não te preocupes só black mages é que conseguem detecta-la, e eu vim para esta cidade porque praticamente não existem black mages aqui (Magos que dobram á sua vontade todos os elementos e que possuem um poder magico imenso.)

- Mas aí é que está o problema é que a Kahyne ...

- Cala-te e vem, que o feitiço não dura muito tempo.

-Mas,masmasmas...

No outro canto da escola...

- e depois eu disse-lhe... hey... estão a ouvir? – Kahyne deu umas voltinhas a tentar perceber o que aconteceu. –estão todos parados... Alguém mudou o fluxo do tempo... mas quem... Arcana não é praticado pelo comum idiota desta escola... – dizendo isto vê ao longe Zuyu e Vivi a correr para trás de um bloco. Fica com um ar pensativo e o tempo volta ao normal.

– Kahyne como é que foste parar aí tão longe? Já te avisámos para não brincares com teleportes no meio de conversas!

- Sim... teleportes...

De volta ao Zuyu e ao Vivi

- Porque é que fugiste? Eu ia dar-lhe na boca! – Zuyu fez aquele ar de explicar coisas obvias e disse – A – não tenho experiência como blue mage para lutar contra um guerreiro de nível 23 (ele sabe isto porque a habilidade chave dos blue mage é "Scan" o que lhes permite ver até o mais pequeno detalhe toda a informação sobre um inimigo) e B – Não é assim que os alquimistas lutam... Tenho um plano para nos vingar-mos.

- Ai tens?...

- Não vai ser facil, precisamos de muitos materiais e muito raros.

- Sim e queres fazer o quê com eles? Uma poção? E depois vais fazê-lo beber? Não percebo, isto é antes ou depois de ele te cortar a cabeça?

- Apresento-te a "Arma dos alquimistas"! – Zuyu tira da mochila uma enorme arma semelhante a uma rifle só que com muitos mais botões e não tão fina – WOW!!! Demais! O que faz?

- É uma arma Al Bhed para alquimistas, é como um laboratório portátil, mas o melhor é para estas situações, se meter a poção preparada aqui, e disparar, se lhe acertar tem o mesmo efeito que beber a poção.

- E o que queres fazer? – Zuyu olha com um olhar maldoso – Conto-te depois da nossa visita ao armário de provisões da escola...

- ESTAS DOIDO?(!) ÉS LOGO CAÇADO!!

- Não se estivermos numa linha temporal diferente.

- Mas a Kahyne ...

- Vens ou não? – Vivi parou para pensar mas depois de olhar para o seu amigo decidiu alinhar no assalto.

- Obrigado.. E com isto dito... SLOW! – Neste instante o tempo parou e os dois correram em direcção ao bloco principal, sem notarem que Kahyne desta vez estava a persegui-los.

- Vamos ver o que o nosso blue mage e o amigo vão fazer...

Entretanto eles chegaram á porta do armário, mas estava trancada. – E agora? – disse Vivi chateado, Zuyu parou durante um pouco, pensou, e respondeu: - Já sei! Transforma-te numa chave!

- Estás parvo?(!) Isso não funciona assim! Não posso transformar-me em coisas sem vida!

- Não existe nenhum Fiend que destranque portas? ( Fiend "Monstro" \ criatura magica selvagem) – Vivi rapidamente transformou-se num Mimic, (É como se fosse uma caixa de tesouro entreaberta, dentro viam-se uns olhos amarelos e saiam da caixa dois braços pretos um deles sempre com uma chave na mão) e aproximou-se da fechadura, mas a chave não cabia na fechadura.

- Então?(!)

- Eu sabia que os Mimics andavam com uma chave, só ainda não sei o que abre...

- E ACHAS QUE IA ABRIR ESTA PORTA(!!!)???

- Estou a tentar!

- Chamas isto tentar?(!) – Enquanto discutiam Kahyne chegava perto deles de mansinho para ouvir a conversa, e saber o que eles queriam do armário de provisões da escola.

Tenta melhor! O feitiço vai gastar-se!

– Queres melhor? Espera que eu já te digo! – Depois de dizer isto transformou-se num courel ( "Gato" bem grande com pelo de leopardo e bigodes bem compridos)

- O que é que vais fazer?...

- BLASTER!!! (habilidade especial dos courel's, que resumida numa palavra é EXPLOSIVA) – A porta voa e cai do outro lado do armário, partida em pedacinhos.

- DEMENTE DUM CATANO!!!! AGORA VÃO SABER QUE FOMOS NÓS!!! Vivi volta á forma natural e diz confiante: - Correcção vão saber que foi um Courel que arrebentou a porta e não dois alunos...

- Eu acho que vão descobrir na mesma, mas não interessa, agarra nos frascos de penas de Garuda e de Chocobo que eu levo o resto. – Depois correram dali para fora antes que o feitiço acabasse.

-Eles...explodiram...a...porta...do...armário...e...levaram...coisas...interditas aos alunos... Foram TÃO caçados!!!! – Kahyne saiu do bloco principal antes que dissessem que tinha sido ela.

Na casa de banho...

- Tens de preparar a poção quanto tempo antes de a usar?

- Tenho por volta de quinze minutos depois de juntar o ultimo ingrediente até a poção ficar completamente inútil.

- E tens de o apanhar de costas?

- Exacto...

- E... Como planeias apanhar um guerreiro de costas?

- Não te preocupes...que eu... tenho tudo...planeadooo e já está! Agora temos de o encontrar e desafia-lo para um duelo formal.

Depois de o achar e o ter desafiado para um duelo formal... Isto que durou quê, cinco minutos?

- Com que então o gajo dos teleportes quer lutar contra mim? Ok... É melhor que estejas preparado ( Só para que saibam este tipo era enorme e com aspecto do qual não te querias cruzar com ele num beco escuro)

- Podes vir. – Vivi assistia de longe na plateia a rezar para que tudo corresse bem.

O guerreiro desembainha a espada e tenta dar um golpe horizontal no Zuyu, mas ele tinha rebolado para o lado para de desviar. – EXCALIBUR!!! – Agora ele metia mesmo medo, a sua espada brilhava um brilho amarelo, era o dobro do tamanho do Zuyu e ele manejava-a come se fosse um leve punhal. Zuyu esquiva-se ao primeiro golpe, quase que leva com o segundo até que aponta a sua arma para a dele e grita: - BLASTER! – A espada estava agora em pedacinhos e no chão, mas o guerreiro não tinha desistido e ia agora de punhos erguidos contra Zuyu, ele contra ataca com um feitiço básico – Aero!!! – Uma rajada de vento faz que o guerreiro caia de costas no chão. – AGORA!!! – gritou Vivi da plateia, Zuyu aponta e dispara... mas não acontece nada. – Deus... não me digas que já foi tarde demais...- disse Vivi para os seus botões. Maaaaas, nesse instante o seu oponente encolhera a menos de um terço do seu tamanho e estava agora com azinhas de fada, uma varinha, um tutu cor-de-rosa, penteado á lady do séc.XIV, e a deixar um rasto de florzinhas por onde passava... era oficial, a poção tronou-o numa fada.

- Vais pagar por isto!!! – Disse com voz esganiçada enquanto toda a escola se ria dele.

- Conseguiste!! És o maior!! – Gritou Vivi enquanto fazia um grande estrilho e batia nas costas do amigo.

- Não tinha conseguido sem a tua ajuda!!

No dia seguinte...

- Admito que foi fixe, mas por favor... diz-me que não vamos fazer aquilo mais vez nenhuma... – Zuyu sorriu e respondeu: - Em principio, não.

A campainha tocou e o Vivi entrou na sala, Zuyu estava lá quase mas Kahyne agarrou-o pelo colarinho e esborrachou-o contra a parede. –HEY!

- Ouve-me bem... A escola inteira está a investigar o roubo dos materiais e...

Mas...

– Cala-te! E a melhor conclusão que chegaram foi que um fiend roubou os materiais...

– Que provavelmente está certa e...

- CALA-TE! Eu sei que és um blue mage, sei que usas Arcana sem autorização e sei que roubaste materiais raros do armário com a ajuda do teu amiginho morfo. E a não ser que me dês uma BOA razão, és expulso da escola amanhã!

- Mas como é que tu...

- À... desculpa deixa que me apresente, Kahyne... Black Mage de sangue.

- Oh !...

_« Flashback »_

- O quê? Ah aquela é a Kahyne, sabias que ela é a única blac...

- Mas aí é que está o problema é que a Kahyne ...

- Cala-te e vem, que o feitiço não dura muito tempo.

-Mas,masmasmas...

- ESTÁS DOIDO?(!) ÉS LOGO CAÇADO!!

- Não se estivermos numa linha temporal diferente.

- Mas a Kahyne ...

- Vens ou não?

Fim do flashback

- Oh...Gaita...

- Sim, e muita! O que tens a dizer em tua defesa?

No Próximo Capítulo

- Quem é ele?

- Ele é o Tenshi. está a estudar para ser blue mage.

- Temos problemas! A polícia provou que aquele incidente não foi provocado por Fiends!

- Como?(!)

- Vamos ser caçados...

- EU VI A KAHYNE NUA!!!!

- O QUÊ?(!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado!

Revisora – perdoem-mo, pois ele é um novato e tal…EU é que tou a mete-lo num bom caminhooooo!!


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy Daily 

Tinha muito medo se a minha Fic ia ficar alguma coisa de jeito porque não sabia bem como faze-la, mas vou aprendendo aos poucos... E já agora o que estiver entre aspas "" são pensamentos.

2º Capítulo – A Caça

Zuyu estava cansado do dia de ontem, e... NÃO lhe apetecia sair de casa, mas quando se tem uma mãe que pode ameaçar transformar-te numa estátua... ficas um pouco sem alternativa.

Vivi – Zuru! Zuru! Tenho um cinto novo!!! – Zuyu olhou para ele envergonhado sem saber o que dizer, afinal... eram tantos cintos que não era possível notar num novo.

Vivi – Argh... Aqui! – Vivi apontou para o braço esquerdo.

Zuyu – Sabes quantos cintos tens? Deves ter um trabalhão a vestir-te antes de vir para a escola...

Vivi – Nem por isso.. já me habituei. – Os dois amigos começaram a andar na direcção da escola.

Vivi – Já agora... Como é que correram as coisas com a Kahyne? Ela chegou a contar a alguém?

Zuyu – Felizmente não.

Vivi – Como é que a convenceste? – Zuyu parou de andar e olhou sério/aparvalhado para Vivi com os seus olhos pseudo-castanhos.

Zuyu – Bem eu...

Kahyne – Zuyu!!!

Vivi – Não te quero assustar, mas a Kahyne está a correr na nossa direcção e a gritar o teu nome.

Kahyne parou à frente deles ofegante e estendeu a mão ao Zuyu à espera que ele lhe desse algo.

Kahyne – Se ainda não estiver pronto...

Zuyu – Não, não. Está pronto só que... Tu alguma vez te enganaste num feitiço?

Kahyne – É claro que não! Porquê?

Zuyu – Pode ser perigoso. Acho que devias fazer um teste...

Zuyu deu-lhe um bastão preto brilhante com um adorno em forma de borboleta no topo.

Kahyne – É...é... LINDO !!! Como é que do meu bastão horrível tu fizeste isto?

Zuyu – A minha mãe ajudou...

Kahyne – Quero experimenta-lo... – Ao dizer isto uma folha cai levemente de uma das árvores no caminho da escola, e com um brilhozinho nos olhos pensa – "o perfeito alvo..." – E diz – Fire!! – Agora a folha era suposto arder com uma 'combustãozinha' leve... Em vês disso a árvore inteira é carbonizada.

Kahyne - ...

Zuyu - ...

Vivi - ...

Kahyne - ...

Vivi - ...

Zuyu - ...

Kahyne - ... o ... que foi aquilo ...

Vivi - ... um fire?...

Zuyu – Que tal sairmos daqui antes que alguém veja quem decimou a árvore?

Kahyne - ...

Vivi - ...

Kahyne e Vivi – Boa ideia...

Já no portão da escola...

Vivi – Deixa ver se percebi... Ela pediu um bastão novo em troca de ficar calada?

Zuyu – Eu disse que a minha mãe ajudou...

Kahyne – Sim, mas...

Vivi – Como é que isto é possível! Nunca vou perceber Black Mages...

Qehry – Kah-chan!!

Kahyne – Qehry!!

(Aparte) – Zuyu – Kah-chan?

- Vivi – O infeliz resultado de demasiado anime...

- Zuyu – Ah.

Kahyne – Zuyu. Apresento-te, a Query! Na minha opinião a melhor Red Mage do mundo!

Qehry – Não sejas parva... Prazer em conhecer-te! – Ela era baixinha e um pouco gorducha, tinha olhos verdes e longo cabelo castanho e parecia emanar uma sensação de segurança, que parecia que nunca mais ir-te-iam acontecer coisas más.

Zuyu – O prazer é todo meu.

A campainha toca.

Vivi – Adoro estes momentos, mas é melhor que a gente se despache!

Depois das aulas

Kahyne – Onde está o Vivi?

Zuyu – Ele foi-se embora a correr, disse que tinha algo que fazer e que não se podia atrasar...

Qehry – Não te preocupes Zuyu, nós apresentamo-te a alguns colegas antes de bazar-mos.

Com isto eles partiram em busca de conhecidos.

Kahyne – Ali ao fundo está a Faduxa. Ninguém sabe o nome verdadeiro dela, então chamam-lhe Faduxa. – A rapariga era alta, loira e estava a fazer malabarismo com uns paus a arder.

Zuyu – Porquê é que lhe chamam Faduxa?

Kahyne e Qehry – Ninguém sabe! ahahah!!!

Zuyu - ...

As duas agarravam-no cada uma por um braço e arrastavam-no na direcção que queriam ir.

Qehry – Aquele é o Bomb.

Kahyne – Ele diz que foi atacado quando era pequeno por um bomb e aprendeu self-destruct...(habilidade que sacrifica quem usa para explodir e seriamente aleijar quem estiver próximo)

Qehry – ... mas nunca ninguém o viu a usar, portanto todos acham que é conversa. Ele diz...

Kahyne - ...que só usa em emergências. – O Bomb era um gajo pequeno, escanzelado e pálido.

Zuyu – Não acham que estão demasiado entusiasmadas?

As amigas olham uma para a outra.

Kahyne e Qehry – Não.

Zuyu - ...

Kahyne – Anda mexe-te!

Qehry – Aquele tipo ali de costas é o Majo.

Zuyu – E ele é?...

Kahyne – Aprendiz a samurai. Ele até é fixe. – Era um indivíduo com cabelo curto moreno, alto, e com uma espada enorme ás costas.

Zuyu – Mas a espada é maior que ele...

Qehry – É por essas e por outras que ele ainda é aprendiz.

Zuyu - ...não percebi.

Aos pés de Zuyu ricocheteia uma bala.

Zuyu – O QUE FOI ISTO??(!)

Deiku – Sorry!!! A boina tapou-me a vista!

Kahyne – Olá Deiku.

Deiku – Oi.

Zuyu – O tipo ia-me alvejando!

Qehry – Passado um bocado habituas-te... Ele não é exactamente a pessoa indicada para ser gunner...

O rapazinho estava-se a ir embora apressado, tinha óculos de fundo de garrafa, o que, com uma arma daquele tamanho na mão, dava um pouco de medo estar perto dele.

No campo de futebol da escola.

Zuyu - Quem é ele?

Qehry - Ele è o Tenshi, está a estudar para ser blue mage.

Zuyu ficou pensativo durante um tempo.

Zuyu – E agora é o quê?

Kahyne – ODEIO AQUELE GAJO o !!!

Qehry – Red/White/Black mage, alquimista, summoner, etc, etc... É um pouco de tudo...

Zuyu – Uau...

Tenshi – Ei tu! O gajo novo! Queres jogar contra mim?

Kahyne – Não vás! Ele é o mal em pessoa...

Qehry – Ignora-a e vai jogar que ele é fixe.

Zuyu entrou no campo.

Kahyne – (a choramingar) NãO!!!! Mais uma alma foi perdida ás mãos do Tenshi!

Qehry – Vê se cresces...

Tenshi tinha cabelo encaracolado e castanho, era magro e, pelos vistos, era o gajo do futebol nesta escola.

Tenshi – Podes vir!!

Zuyu foi lançado a ele, e... ele fintou-o todo e rematou.

Tenshi – Estava á espera de melhor! Disse enquanto sacudia da sweat-shirt preta um pouco de pó.

Zuyu confiante lançou-se a ele outra vez, fintou-o com EXACTAMENTE a mesma finta, rematou da mesma maneira e acertou no mesmo sítio na baliza.

Tenshi – Muito bem!

Zuyu – Pode-se dizer que aprendo depressa...

Kahyne – AHAHAHAH!!!! Como te sentes a ser vencido no teu próprio jogo?

Tenshi – Vem cá e diz isso...

Kahyne sorriu com uma cara demasiado confiante, e sem hesitar entrou no campo.

Zuyu afastou-se e foi falar com a Qehry.

Zuyu – Eles não vão duelar pois não?

Qehry – Quase todos os dias...

Zuyu – O QUÊ???(!!!)

Qehry – Normalmente não há feridos graves...

Zuyu engoliu em seco.

Tenshi – Novo bastão? Não penses que te vai safar...

Kahyne – Vamos ver...

Tenshi – MIGHTY GUARD!! (Habilidade que oferece excelente defesa contra tudo, e que normalmente é só usada por blue mages)

Zuyu – "Mighty guard?..."(Zuyu começa a suspeitar que ele era um blue mage que conseguiu manter o segredo.)

Kahyne – "é melhor não exagerar..." FIRE!!!

Chamas enormes envolveram Tenshi.

Kahyne – Glup...

Mas quando as chamas amainaram, Tenshi estava a bocejar...

Kahyne – RRRRR!!!! IMMOBILIZE!!!

Tenshi – REFLECT !

Kahyne – Oh não... – Kahyne não conseguia mexer as pernas, o feitiço que acabara de lançar virou-se contra ela.

Tenshi – Chamas a isto um feitiço? Blizzaga!!

Uma bola enorme de gelo estava a ir direita á cara da Kahyne.

Kahyne – O que é que eu faço o que é que eu faço o que é que eu faço... RESPECT!!!

Mas nada aconteceu... (O que ela QUERIA dizer era Reflect, Um feitiço de defesa que literalmente volta o feitiço contra o feiticeiro)

Uma hora depois na ala de White Mages (o mesmo que uma enfermaria)

Kahyne – Batatinha quando nasce esparrama pelo chão...

Qehry – Pobre coitadinha, não diz coisa com coisa...

Zuyu – Acho que está a acordar!

Kahyne – O que aconteceu?

Zuyu – Levas-te com um blizzaga no meio dos olhos.

Kahyne – Perdi não perdi?... Ao menos diz-me que não foi pelo..

Qehry - Sim, foi. Disseste outra vez respect em vez de reflect...

Kahyne – Raios!

Zuyu tenta suster o riso

Zuyu – Disseste que não te enganavas nos feitiços!

Kahyne – Eu não me engano, é só aquele que me lixa toda!

Zuyu – É melhor ir-mos para casa...

No portão (outra vez...)

Zuyu –Depois encontramo-nos ao pé da árvore churrascada!

Kahyne – Ok.

Qehry, Kahyne e Zuyu cada um seguiu o seu caminho, mas nós vamos seguir a Kahyne, que á medida que andava ia olhando para os lados.

Gato? – Miau...

Ela para. Paralisa. E diz:

Kahyne – OHHHH Coisa tão fofa!!! – Kahyne agarrou-o e andou com ele ao colo. – Tão fofo!

Gato? – Miau? (o gato não estava a gostar da conversa)

Depois de chegar a casa e entrar no quarto. (já agora a Kahyne vive sozinha e num casarão enorme)

Kahyne – Toma!

Ela poisa uma tigela com leite á frente do gato.

Gato? – Miau?

Kahyne – Então, não gostas de leite?

O gato decidiu fazer-lhe a vontade e bebeu um pouco.

Kahyne – Não passes fome! Eu vou tomar banho e depois vamos ter com os outros!

Gato? – Miau...

Ela começou a despir-se enquanto caminhava em direcção da casa de banho e o gato deixou cair o queixo.

Uma hora depois...

Zuyu começava a perder a paciência porque pelos vistos era o único dos amigos que era pontual. Estava a andar em círculos á espera... Olhou para o relógio... Olhou á volta e viu-os a chegar.

Zuyu – Estão atrasados...

Kahyne – Olá Zuyu!!

Zuyu – Finalmente!

Kahyne – Olha lá!! Este gato não é adoravel??

Zuyu – Olá Vivi.

Kahyne – Vi...vi...? – o gato salta-lhe dos braços e volta á forma de humano.

Kahyne – AAAAHHHH!!!!!

Vivi – EU VI A KAHYNE NUA!!!!

Zuyu – O QUÊ?(!) NÃO SABIAS QUE ELE ERA UM MORFO???(!!!)

Kahyne – NÃO!!!

Zuyu – JÁ TE DISSE PARA PARARES DE FAZER ISSO!!!

Vivi – A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA, ELA É QUE ME LEVOU PARA A CASA DELA E SE DESPIU Á MINHA FRENTE!!!

Todos – AHHH!!!!

A Qehry aproxima-se.

Qehry – Porquê é que estão todos a gritar?

Ficam todos a olhar uns para os outros.

Zuyu, Vivi e Kahyne – Boa pergunta...

Qehry - ...certo...

Kahyne respira fundo agarra o Vivi por um dos seus muitos cintos.

Kahyne – Tentas algo desse género comigo outra vez, e faço de ti churrasco. – Vivi engoliu em seco – Ainda bem que nos entendemos...

No dia seguinte...

Zuyu já esperava ao lado da árvore carbonizada quando o Vivi e a Kahyne vieram a correr.

Zuyu – O que foi?

Vivi - Temos problemas! A polícia provou que aquele incidente não foi provocado por Fiends!

Zuyu - Como?(!)

Vivi - Vamos ser caçados...

Kahyne – Vê isto! Kahyne deu-lhe um jornal que dizia em grandes letras.

_O assalto que ocorreu á dois dias na escola de Sogal foi hoje confirmado pela polícia não ter sido um acto cometido por fiends._

_O chefe da polícia disse:_

_Todas as provas indicam para um ataque de fiends, mas a sala não está deteriorada o suficiente para tal, e os items roubados também mostram o dedo humano envolvido no roubo_

Zuyu – E agora?

Todos pararam para pensar.

Vivi – Entregamo-nos?

Zuyu – Não!!

Continuaram a pensar.

Kahyne – Que tal destruir-mos as provas?

Zuyu – Como?

Kahyne – Bum?

Zuyu – Com explosões não vamos lá a escola deve estar protegida pela polícia...

Kahyne – Então podíamos sempre usar algo que explodisse por nós!

Os dois ficaram a olhar para ela.

Kahyne – Capturava-mos Bombs, muitos Bombs (acho que o nome é explícito o suficiente) soltávamos eles na escola e BUM!! Problema resolvido...

Vivi – Isso é vandalismo! E podíamos magoar alguém!

Kahyne – Preferes ir para a cadeia?

Vivi -...

Zuyu – Ela tem razão... Tenho um plano! Vivi, consegues dividir-te em três?

Vivi – Em principio sim... Mas è muito cansativo e os clones são frágeis e não consigo controlar mais do que um ao mesmo tempo e ...

Zuyu – Vai ter de servir. Tu vais para a escola e tomas os nossos lugares.

Vivi – E vocês vão para aonde?

Zuyu – Eu e a Kahyne vamos caçar bombs. Não vamos demorar.

Vivi – Isto vai dar para o torto...

Zuyu – Tu vais ser o nosso alibi, tenta não fazer asneira.

Na floresta e com o tempo a ir mais devagar.

Kahyne - Assim é mais fácil! Immobilize!

Zuyu - Sim, é mais facil quando o alvo não contra-ataca.

Kahyne suspirou.

Zuyu - Mais um bomb para o molho. – Dizendo isto agarra no bomb paralisado e põe o ao lado dos outros que já tinham apanhado.

Kahyne cora um pouco a olhar para o Zuyu depois acorda e continua á procura de mais bombs.

Kahyne – Esta floresta é mesmo bonita... – A floresta estava numa colina, as folhas todas estavam em tons de vermelho e laranja e era agradável ver o pôr do sol naquele local

Zuyu – Não viemos aqui para ver o pôr do sol, temos de nos despachar!

Kahyne – Já apanhamos muitos, só vão ser precisos mais uns quantos... Como é que achas que o Vivi se está a safar?

De volta à escola.

Vivi estava a suar um suor frio.

Prof. – Kahyne!! Você está a ouvir-me ?

Vivi –"va-lá concentra-te..."

Vivi no duplo da Kahyne – Desculpe deixei-me dormir com os olhos abertos! "Eu não vou aguentar muito mais disto..."

Prof. – Enfim... Zuyu! Quer-me responder á pergunta?

Vivi no duplo da Kahyne – "Ó não...Preciso de mais tempo"

Prof. – Zuyu?

Vivi no duplo do Zuyu – Sim Professor?

Prof. – Será que hoje todos estão a dor...

Ouve-se uma grande explosão ao longe.

Vivi no corpo do Zuyu – "Finalmente..."

Zuyu – De certeza que os teletransportaste para a escola?

Kahyne – Absoluta!

Prof. – Depressa saiam da sala!

Os alunos saíram todos a correr.

Vivi – Agora é que são vão ser elas... – Ele levanta-se e leva os duplos ao ombro. – Nu...nca mais... faço isto...

A escola estava a ser atacada por bombs, todos estavam a defender a escola, a Faduxa fazia malabarismo com os bombs e atirava-os ao Majo que com um golpe seco os eliminava, o Tenshi invocou a Shiva (elemental de gelo que assume a forma de uma bonita mulher) e com ela neutralizava o perigo que eles podiam representar (congelava-os), o pequeno Deiku também fazia os possíveis para ajudar e o Bomb (o aluno lembram-se?) estava escondido num canto

Vivi – De onde é que eles foram buscar...tantos... – Ele estava muito cansado.

O Zuyu e a Kahyne aparecem teletransportados atrás do Vivi.

Vivi – Finalmente... – Os duplos desaparecem e o Vivi cai desmaiado no chão.

Zuyu – Vivi!

Kahyne – Faz alguma coisa homem das poções!! – O Zuyu dá-lhe uma poção e obriga-lhe a beber. O Vivi acorda, mas continua muito cançado.

Vivi – Eu não aguento mais... vão ajuda-los a combater os bombs.

Zuyu e Kahyne olham um para o outro e vão para o combate.

No dia seguinte...

Como sempre o Zuyu esperava por eles ao lado da árvore queimada.

Kahyne – Então Zuyu?

Zuyu – Correu tudo ás mil maravilhas! O armário foi totalmente destruído, não houve feridos e nós não podemos ser os culpados porque estivemos lá as aulas todas...

Kahyne – Graças ao Vivi...

Zuyu – A propósito.. Onde é que ele está?

Kahyne – Não vem hoje... Ainda está a recuperar do esforço de ontem...

Zuyu – Também ainda vão demorar um dia a reconstruir a escola portanto não vai perder aulas.

Kahyne – Então e nós?

Zuyu – Nós... Podemos ir fazer o que quisermos!

Kahyne sorriu e foram os dois divertir-se algures.

« - Sim, e muita... Então o que tens a dizer em tua defesa?

- Por favor não contes, eu faço o que quiseres!

- Isso já me interessa... – Kahyne largou Zuyu

- A tua família é alquimista não é?

- Sim, porquê?

Kahyne pôs-lhe na mão um bastão feio de madeira não tratada.

- Quero essa arma temperada e melhorada.

- Só isso?

- Se depois exceder as minhas expectativas...sim.

- Ok...Eu trato do assunto.– E com isto foi se embora.

Entretanto Qehry aproxima-se de mansinho e diz ao ouvido da Kahyne.

- Tu gostas dele...

- O quê?(!) – Kahyne ficou vermelha como um tomate.

- Eu conheço-te, sei perfeitamente quando gostas de alguém...

- Achas que ele gosta de mim?

- Sei lá! »

No Próximo Capítulo

- Temos uma nova aluna!

- O meu nome é Tear, sou uma white mage.

- Ela é LINDA!!!

- Kahyne estás com ciumes?(!)

- Grrrr...

Não percam o próximo capítulo de Final Fantasy Daily!!!

Por favor, não expludam a vossa escola...

Revisora: onde é a floresta mais próxima? XD vamos caçar bombs 8DDD né zuyu??


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy Daily 

3º Capítulo – Kahyne Lvl Up!!!

Passou uma semana desde o último capítulo, ouve investigação e os três 'criminosos' foram considerados os principais suspeitos mas, não ouve feridos e a reparação da escola não foi dispendiosa. Ninguém quis mais saber do caso...

Zuyu – Adeus mãe!

'Mãe'- Leva a tua ... – Tarde demais Zuyu fechara a porta e estava a correr para ter com Vivi e Tenshi (durante esta semana ficaram muito amigos)

Zuyu morava no 1º andar, tinha descido as escadas, passou pela janela do próprio quarto e, por mais que tentasse correr o cenário não mudava... Eram coisas da sua mãe, tinha-o prendido numa bolha.

'Mãe'- ESQUECESTE-TE DA TUA ARMA!!! – E atira-a desde o 1º andar até ao Zuyu que a apanha.

Zuyu – Pronto... Posso ir agora?

'Mãe' – O QUÊ???

Zuyu – Não tenho tempo para isto... – Zuyu tira do bolso uma recarga de uma poção, mete-a na arma, diz sussurros inaudíveis perto da arma e dispara para a janela do seu quarto. A mãe dele salta para trás num sobressalto, a carga disparada explode mesmo á janela e ouve-se: - Já tenho tudo, importas-te de tirar a bolha?

'Mãe' – Ups...

Na árvore churrascada...

Zuyu – Tenshi!!!

Tenshi – Estás atrasado...

Zuyu – Desculpa. Onde está o Vivi?

Tenshi – Anda que eu conto-te no caminho...

A rua era muito larga, não havia carros, só um caminho de pedra de calçada amplo com muitas árvores todas lindas e a florescer (todas excepto uma não é?...)

Tenshi – O Vivi de repente teve a panca de se transformar num Ghost (Espectro, Fantasma, etc).

Zuyu – E? Desde quando é que deixou de ter pancas?

Tenshi – Não, é que nem fazes ideia o que aconteceu! Ele queria assustar a irmã mais nova então atravessou uma parede e gritou...

Zuyu – ...E ela o que fez?

Tenshi – Deixa-me acabar. Ela habituou-se a quando aparece alguma coisa que não sabe o que é enrolar-se e cobrir-se de espinhos (que são muito grandes, e sim a irmã do Vivi também é morfa) Ora o Vivi assustou-se deu um passo para trás e voltou á forma original.

Zuyu – Não...percebi...

Tenshi – A um passo para trás estava uma PAREDE!

Zuyu – Não!

Tenshi – Sim! Ele ficou preso no meio de uma parede. AHAHAH!!

Zuyu – ahah! Coitado.. Vai ficar bem?

Tenshi – Ya, a mãe dele já foi white mage, mas eu estou mais preocupado com a parede.

Zuyu - ...

A longa rua de árvores estava a chegar ao fim, e já se podia avistar o grande portão verde da escola.

Tenshi – Sabes... A Kahyne vai subir de nível...

Zuyu – A sério?(!) (como um aniversário também costuma ser só uma vez por ano) E ela porque é que não veio hoje?

Tenshi – Aborreceu-lhe, além do mais ela tem passe, pode teletransportar para a escola... Já pensas-te o que lhe vais oferecer?

Zuyu - ...não... O que é que os Black Mages gostam?

Tenshi – Sei lá! Bastões? Varinhas? Bonequinhos de Vodu?

Zuyu – Péssima ideia... Já lhe dei um bastão. – Eles chegam ao portão escola e a Kahyne estava á espera deles.

Kahyne – OLÁ ZUYU!!! e ... Tenshi... (dito com muito desprezo)

Moogle – Kupo?

Tenshi – Estás a gozar? TU tens um moogle? (bichinho quase trademark de final fantasy que se assemelha a um coelho e tem um fio que os identifica que sai da sua cabeça e acaba num pompom vermelho e asinhas roxas nas costas)(mas é melhor irem ver ao google...)

Kahyne – Não é UM moogle... é A Mirti!! E é um dos poucos moogles que sabe falar...

Mirty – Kupo kupopo!!

Zuyu - ...

Tenshi - ...

Zuyu – Chamas a isso falar?

Kahyne – Está com vergonha... Foi uma prenda adiantada dos meus pais, sabes, para me fazer companhia.

Zuyu – Estou a ver...

Mirty – OHHH tão kupo!!! Acho que eles kupo um do outro!

Tenshi - ?

Zuyu – (que sabia 'kupoês') !

Kahyne – ESTAMOS A ENTRAR!! e teleportou-se e á Mirty dali para fora.

Tenshi – Meu... Ela gosta de ti.

Zuyu – Tás parvo?

Tenshi – Não.

Zuyu - ...

Um estranho homem deambulava de trás para a frente na sala de aula com um ar distante e desatento, vestia roupas de um verde gritante e tinha um corte de cabelo, peculiar, e isto era ser simpático...

Zuyu – (bebe um gole daquela poção do inicio) a ...as... e...ed...ão..s...teis. – e sopra levemente na direcção do Tenshi.

Tenshi – (sentiu o sopro e começou a ouvir) As au... – O professor faz um movimento brusco e diz apontando para Tenshi – Magnet.

Zuyu – (a engolir em seco)

Tenshi – (Também)

Prof. – Vamos lá ver o que o nosso amigo alquimista estava a tentar dizer no meio das nossas aulas... – estala os dedos levemente e na sala inteira ouve-se aos altos berros – AS AULAS DE MEDITAÇÃO SÃO INÚTEIS.

Sala inteira – hahahahaha!!!!!

Zuyu – "o professor parece muito mais desatento do que está..."

Prof. – Bem... já que acham as minhas aulas inúteis, vão fazer algo de produtivo... na sala de castigo!

Zuyu e Tenshi – Não!!

Prof. - Já!

Ok... as salas de castigo são mais salas de trabalhos inúteis...

Zuyu – Eu...odeio...esta...sala!!!

A sala era estranha, parecia infinita, tinha um chão de pedra, e , era monótona... O Zuyu estava de cócoras a escavar um túnel no chão com um alfinete e o Tenshi estava a vazar um tanque de água com um conta-gotas e a encher com a água que tirava outro enorme tanque a três ou quatro metros do primeiro.

Tenshi – A culpa foi tua...

Zuyu – Preocupa-te mais a despachar-te que eu quero sair daqui (só podiam sair quando os dois acabassem as suas tarefas SEM qualquer ajuda)

Depois de três DOLOROSAS HORAS e das aulas

Zuyu – Auch... ainda me doem os dedos...

Tenshi – Achas que vai haver festa?

Zuyu – Festa do quê?

Tenshi – A Kahyne vai subir de nível sabes?

Zuyu – Ainda estás a pensar nisso? Além do mais acho que ela não te vai convidar...

Tenshi – Ela que fique com o seu moogle falante...

Zuyu – Olha...

Mirty – Kupopo! – A pequena moogle voou por cima do portão da escola e estava carregado com três envelopes que dificultavam muito o voo.

Mirty – Ku...po...ku...po... Isto é...é para vocês...e para o Vivi...

Zuyu e Tenshi agarraram nos envelopes, abriram-os e para as suas surpresas eram convites para a festa da Kahyne.

Zuyu – Uau...

Tenshi – Quem diria que eu ia ser convidado...

Zuyu – Não é isso! Já viste as fotos da casa dela? É ENORME!!! – Tenshi vasculhou o convite azul

Tenshi – Mesmo...

Mirty – Kupo-tchau! – E... foi se embora ofegante

Zuyu – É amanhã... – Os dois folhearam os cartões. – Achas que o Vivi vai poder ir?

Tenshi – Não. Sim. Talvez... depende da grossura da parede.

(Revisora: WTF ??? oo''')

Zuyu - ... ...

No dia seguinte… ( Autor: peço desculpa por ser tão repetitivo…)

(Revisora: Desculpas aceites XD)

'Mãe'- Então... Tens uma amiga Black Mage... e é nível 14...

Zuyu – (Enquanto tirava roupas e roupas do armário e atirava-as para a cama) – E vai ser nível 15... não faças um grande filme ok?

'Mãe' – É a rapariga que ofereceste a Bastão? Hum...

Zuyu – Mãe!

'Mãe' – Ok pronto! Não te preocupes, eu sei exactamente o que a oferecer... vai ter comigo depois de te preparares e... – Zuyu estava a nadar num mar de roupas e estava a afogar-se - ...e eu dou-te a prenda...

Zuyu – 'gasp' 'gasp'

Tenshi – Zuyu!! Ainda bem que vieste!

Era de noite, a casa inteira tinha um tom de luminosidade baixo e agradável, as paredes eram um lilás escuro e estava apinhado de gente.

Á direita estava o Vivi já recuperado a fazer muitas transformações para impressionar as raparigas, á esquerda estava o Bomb, a Qehry , o Majo e outros a conversar divertidos e em frente... estava a Kahyne a correr na sua direção.

Kahyne – (com voz super fofa) Zuyu-kun!! (saltou para os seus braços)

Zuyu - !

Kahyne – Que prenda tão interessante... O que é?

Zuyu – É surpresa...

Kahyne – (com cara aborrecida) ...

Tenshi – Isto é para ti. – Tenshi entregou á Kahyne um pequeno embrulho dourado, que ela após agradecer rasgou o embrulho abruptamente e...

Kahyne – Está... vazia?

Tenshi – Na realidade é um feitiço novo... Blizzaga?

Kahyne - ...

Flashback 

Tenshi – Chamas a isto um feitiço? Blizzaga!!

Uma bola enorme de gelo estava a ir direita á cara da Kahyne.

Kahyne – O que é que eu faço o que é que eu faço o que é que eu faço...

Kahyne –Não ficas ofendido se eu tão cedo não usar este feitiço pois não?

Tenshi – Não. Mas lembra-te, tréguas acabam quando a festa acabar.

Kahyne – Eu sei!

Zuyu - ...

Qehry – Zuyu!! – A Qehry agarrou o Zuyu pelo braço e puxou-o para o meio da confusão.

Mirty – (num microfone aos altos berros) KUPO!!!!!

Um silencio invadiu a festa.

Mirty – A Kahyne vai abrir os kupos!

Toda a gente - ?

Mirty – (com grande dificuldade) os kupresentes?

Toda a gente – ah!

Kahyne – Bem a festa acabou... que seca!! – A Mirty coitadinha estava a limpar a confusão...

Zuyu – Buh!

Kahyne – AHHHH!!!

Zuyu – Sou só eu...

Kahyne – E estavas a fazer o quê???

Zuyu – Queria dar-te o meu presente em privado...

Kahyne – Sim...e?

Zuyu – Estende a mão. – Zuyu põe uma bolinha azul na mão da Kahyne que pouco a pouco foi desaparecendo.

Kahyne – Sabe bem... o que é?

Zuyu – Uma magic sphere, vai ajudar os teus feitiços.

Kahyne – Obrigado, mas era só isso?

Zuyu – Não... – Zuyu agarra suavemente o queixo da Kahyne aproxima-se da cara dela e dá-lhe um terno beijo.

Kahyne – (Vermelha) Zu...Zuyu...

Zuyu – Sim?

Kahyne – (com os olhos a flamejar) BAKA!!!!!!!! THUNDER!!!! (Um relâmpago saiu do tecto e atingiu o Zuyu)

(Zuyu bem ou mal passado?)

Zuyu – AUCH! Para que é que foi isso??

Kahyne – THUUNDEER!!!

(Agora ele está a deitar faiscas)

Zuyu tenta escapar do quarto da Kahyne e ir aos trambolhões para a porta de entrada.

Kahyne – THUNDARA!!! (ainda mais forte que o thunder)

(vá lá! O homem está a deitar fumo!)

Kahyne – THUNDARA!!!!

(E agora já chega?) Zuyu tenta abrir a porta da entrada para sair.

Mirty – Mas a que vem a ser esta kuposão!

Kahyne – THUNDARA!!!

(Até a mim me está a doer...)

Zuyu – "YES!!!" – Conseguiu abrir a porta e fechou a do outro lado..

- uffff...

Kahyne – MORRE!!!!

PTIOU!!!

Zuyu – Que barulho foi aquele?

PTIOU!!!

Zuyu – Aquilo são meteoritos?? AHHHH!!! – Uma chuva de meteoritos estava a cair pelo caminho que Zuyu estava a percorrer, e, posso acrescentar, muito rápido dadas as condições.

Kahyne – (ofegante)

Mirty – O que é que akupoceu?

Kahyne – Ele beijou-me! (com olhinhos em coração)

Mirty – E?

Kahyne – Foi perfeito!!

Mirty -? E os Kupovões? (trovões)

Kahyne – Ups... foi do choque...

Mirty – Que ironia...

Kahyne – Achas que exagerei?

Zuyu – (a chegar a casa a deitar fumo)

'Mãe' – Como correu a festa.

Zuyu – Não perguntes...

No Próximo Capítulo

Dir. de turma - Temos uma nova aluna!

Tear - O meu nome é Tear, sou uma white mage.

Zuyu - Ela é LINDA!!!

Qéhry - Kahyne estás com ciumes?(!)

Kahyne - Grrrr...

Vivi - Temos um problema. A escola vai adoptar um sistema de placa de licenças para assegurar que o incêndio não se repete...

Zuyu - Kahyne olha para mim...

Vivi - É escusado. A escola inteira está sob o controlo dele.

Zuyu - Nipah... Vou-te fazer sofrer...

Não percam o próximo capítulo de Final Fantasy Daily!!!

Chocante, não é?

P.S.: Peço muita desculpa aos meus (cough) numerosos fans, mas não o tenho conseguido escrever a minha fic, era suposto receberem já dois capitulos, mas eu no fim de escrever o quarto nao gostei do que li e vou escrever de novo, please tenham paciencia! Feliz Páscoa!

Revisora: só uma coisa k não entendi…o beijo foi na boca ou na cara?

Seja kual for a resposta, vais apanhar com mais trovões em cima XDD

Happy easter /o/


End file.
